


Fallen Rose.

by C4TBOYD4ZA1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Other, Sad, kurapika trauma go brr !!, lmaO!, short oneshot, y/n dies !!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4TBOYD4ZA1/pseuds/C4TBOYD4ZA1
Summary: Kurapika isn't still over your death, and he may never will be.
Relationships: Kurapika/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Fallen Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> tw// y/n death !! along with dreams of dead people.

“Kurapika!” You ran towards your loved one. “Y/N?” He turned around to face you, “Is that really you?”. You said softly, “I wish it was.” You then stopped in your tracks and disappeared. (like ging)

Kurapika woke up in cold sweat, looking around for you, until he realized you were dead. “Oh. Right.” His eyes started to tear up, “Y/N’s dead.” His hands clenched and he quickly rubbed his eyes. Your death was past months, and he still wasn’t over it. 

He looked at the time, it was 4:20 am. How many times did he have that dream? It was like the fifth time this week, and it was one of the worst ones he had. He went back to sleep, hoping that he wouldn’t dream about another dream like that.

_You were there again, smiling happily. Then right before his eyes, you died just like before. “Kurapika!-” Bang._

“Y/N!” Kurapika woke up again, breathing heavily and looked at the time. 7:25. He sighed and finally sobbed his eyes out.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, Y/N.”


End file.
